english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lupin the 3rd: Part II (1993)
Lupin the 3rd: Part II is an anime television series created by Monkey Punch. The series originally aired in Japan between October 3, 1977 and October 6, 1980, consisting of 155 episodes. The series was released in North America on VHS by Streamline Pictures between November 1, 1993 and 1994, consisting of 2 episodes and on DVD by Geneon Entertainment Inc. between January 28, 2003 and July 4, 2006, consisting of 79 episodes, with 26 episodes airing between January 14, 2003 and June 2, 2003. English Voice Cast (1993 Streamline Pictures Dub) English Voice Cast (2003 Geneon Entertainment Dub; Uncredited) 'Main Cast' *Dan Lorge - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *Lex Lang - Goemon Ishikawa *Michelle Ruff - Fujiko Mine *Richard Epcar - Daisuke Jigen *Tony Oliver - Arsene Lupin III 'Minor Cast' *Barbara Goodson - Kikuko Benten, Madam X (ep59) *Barry Stigler - Alan Bdonsone (ep9), Sharaku III (ep9) *Beau Billingslea - Gorilla Impersonator A (ep35) *Bob Papenbrook - Bank Manager (ep25), Basara Raban (ep60), Dr. Zel, Fake Prison Guard (ep25), Flight Captain (ep12), Foreign Legion Commander (ep30), Gabriel (ep77), Henchman (ep23), Henchman A (ep26), Hitman (ep1), Inspector Goya (ep26), KGB Chief (ep58), KGB Guard (ep58), Manmaru Nango, Murigan (ep45), Nexus' Aide (ep11), Police Chief (ep24), Police Chief (ep54), Police Officer (ep32), Prison Guard A (ep25), Scientist (ep1), Security Guard (ep12), Tatsumaki (ep33), Taxi Driver (ep78), Wilfred Dover (ep47) *Carolyn Hennesy - Chun Lan (ep43) *Dan Woren - Warden (ep25) *Daran Norris - Herbert Von Meyer (ep26), Maruken (ep19), Newspaper Reader (ep19), X No. 8 (ep29) *Dave Wittenberg - Jyoutaro Maruken (ep19), Nezumikozo Jirokichi IV (ep24) *David Lodge - Al Camone (ep61), Butler (ep59), Food Culture Academy Man (ep67), Hitman (ep69), Joe (ep67), Jusho Akahaji, KGB Agent on Train (ep58), KGB Guard (ep58), Monkey King (ep67), Old Man A (ep65), Police B (ep54), Police Chief (ep66), Tank Commander A (ep65) *Derek Stephen Prince - Mr. X, Police Officer (ep18), Police Officer with Glasses (ep18), Rich Man (ep19) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Baby (ep78) *Ellyn Stern - Cornelia, Girl B (ep67), Laura Jaws (ep69), Marguerite Tiffany (ep64), Miss Killer (ep46), Mrs. Queen (ep72), Naked Woman (ep18), Paradise Queen (ep22), Rafura (ep41), Rich Woman (ep19), Waitress (ep68) *Joe Cappelletti - John (ep71) *Joe Ochman - Bank Manager (ep48) *Julie Ann Taylor - Kaguya (ep41) *Kari Wahlgren - Latika (ep31), Paradise Princess (ep22), Zacquelin Onabes (ep49) *Kirk Thornton - Jinkuro (ep21), Thug (ep22) *Lex Lang - Airport Staff (ep14), Dealer (ep14), Marcel Duran (ep10), Native Man (ep14), Tiger (ep32) *Melissa Fahn - Marianne (ep77) *Melodee M. Spevack - Bujiko Mine (ep23), Camilla (ep34), Lavina (ep62), Nurse (ep34), Paradise Girl (ep22) *Michael Forest - Gabriel XIII (ep15), Police Chief (ep70), Ranked Officer (ep6) *Michael McConnohie - Businessman (ep64), Chief of Police (ep60), Lupin Imposter (ep16), President (ep76), Sherlock (ep61) *Michael Sorich - Announcer (ep2), Dr. Nomil (ep16), Driver (ep41), Henchman (ep23), Kreuzen Genhard (ep3), Museum Director (ep44), Olivera Net (ep2), Police Chief (ep23), Police Officer B (ep31), Shirage (ep31), Tonnan Chin (ep43) *Michelle Ruff - Airport Announcer (ep14), Archer's Girl (ep15), Assistant (ep40), Beautiful Woman (ep30), DX (ep46), Flight Attendant (ep26), Girlfriend (ep47), Security Voice (ep13), Woman (ep15), Woman (ep19) *Mike Reynolds - Don Kecchi (ep63), Gebobi (ep64) *Mona Marshall - Bolumco (ep72) *Paul St. Peter - Brenan/Dr. Othello (ep76), Butler (ep75), Chief Priest (ep37), Demon (ep63), Dr. Derange (ep46), Ginkaku (ep67), Gorilla Impersonator B (ep35), Interpol Officer (ep65), King (ep65), Lord Puffinlew (ep35), Old Man B (ep65), Police Chief (ep38) *Peter Doyle - MC (ep1), Police Officer (ep3), Security Guard B (ep45), T.E. Lawrence III (ep17) *Peter Spellos - Beaucoup (ep16), Dame'emon Nippon, Kochinko (ep39), Sheik Ali (ep17) *Philece Sampler - Girl A (ep67), Nina (ep68) *Richard Cansino - Angry Driver (ep70), Announcer (ep35), Auctioneer (ep35), BBC Announcer (ep11), Bank Customer (ep25), Bidder (ep33), Black Cat (ep33), Boyfriend (ep47), Butler (ep15), Buyer (ep39), Checkpoint Guard A (ep3), Checkpoint Guard B (ep3), Chief Chaquille (ep18), Cobra Agent (ep49), Committee Member (ep6), Conductor (ep8), Daimangan (ep39), Detective (ep4), Eyepatch Card Player (ep11), Fighter Pilot (ep4), Food Culture Academy Man (ep67), French Man (ep16), Genghis Khan (ep37), George (ep72), Henchman A (ep39), Henchman B (ep26), Henchman B (ep39), Henchman C (ep26), Hitman (ep69), Indian Terrorist (ep60), Israeli Airport Ticket Seller (ep7), Jaguar (ep33), Judge (ep39), KGB Inspection Guard (ep58), Kasim (ep65), Lawyer A (ep21), Lawyer C (ep21), Louie (ep10), Museum Guide (ep7), Narration (ep73), Nazi Soldier (ep3), News Reporter (ep15), Noble (ep39), Old Banker (ep48), One-Ear Joe (ep78), Paparazzi (ep42), Patient A (ep76), Patient B (ep76), Police C (ep54), Police Chief (ep10), Police Officer (ep9), Police Officer (ep16), Police Officer (ep24), Police Officer (ep26), Police Officer (ep28), Police Officer (ep38), Police Officer (ep70), President's Advisor (ep76), Prison Guard B (ep25), Prison Guard C (ep25), Prison Guard D (ep25), Police Officer (ep50), Police Officer (ep51), Puma (ep32), Race Announcer (ep8), Radio Announcer (ep14), Referee (ep49), Reporter (ep16), Rihei Tadanori, Robber A (ep13), Robber B (ep13), Robert (ep68), Security Chief (ep17), Security Guard (ep2), Security Guard (ep12), Security Guard A (ep45), Security Guard A (ep42), Security Guard B (ep42), Soldier (ep53), Soshi Okita III (ep71), Spectator (ep48), Store Employee (ep64), TV Announcer (ep12), Tank Commander B (ep65), Taxi Driver (ep2), Taxi Driver (ep23), Terrorist Guard (ep60), Thief (ep54), Train Staff (ep8), Train Station Announcer (ep8), Unlucky Victim (ep1), Van Driver (ep11), Waiter (ep16), Waiter (ep43) *Richard Epcar - Archeology Professor (ep34), Doctor (ep34), Elvis Impersonator (ep34), Hangman (ep45) *Robert Axelrod - Professor Hunter (ep57) *Simon Prescott - Aristotle Onabes (ep42), Dentist (ep13), Dom (ep67), Domino (ep68), Jaws (ep69), Judge (ep21), Kazuo Tokumitsu (ep73), Mr. Queen (ep72), Oz (ep4), Police Chief (ep12), Socrates Nexus (ep11) *Stephanie Sheh - Angelica (ep76), Margaret Queen (ep72) *Steve Kramer - Butler (ep73), Hanshichi Mikawa (ep54), Inspector Konaizo (ep18), Narration (ep71), Police Chief (ep72), Police Chief (ep73), Sailor (ep71), Ticket Inspector (ep58) *Terrence Stone - Major Smith (ep52), Police Captain (ep51), William Hafner (ep75) *Tom Fahn - Gavott (ep78), Inspector Pepper (ep47) *Tom Wyner - Don Martino (ep8), Fantomas III, Goemon's Sensei (ep21), Isami Kondo III (ep71), Kinkaku (ep67), Lawyer B (ep21), Mongolian Leader (ep37), Police Chief (ep77), Priest (ep75) *Tony Oliver - Boss (ep13), Henchman (ep8), Howard Heese (ep14), Police Chief (ep14) Category:Anime Category:1993 Anime